dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Tina Young
tumblr_nwxep5iyqa1qkq3ido8_400.png 9d9e68a320e1cce9c3aa35f3afc401b7.jpg Apperance Tina has auburn red hair with sky blue eyes and a creamy complexion with a well devolped figure though nothing too busty and bodacious she still has shapely curves and full hips. There is very light freckles on her face one would have to be very up close to even notice and a quirky smile she always (ALWAYS) seems to wear. At a 5' 6" height the girl is 19 and dresses like one in fashionable attire she deems worthy enough to adorn her. She usually keeps her hair down or in pretty updo styles with well kept pedicure nails and toes she cares a lot about her looks though not in a snooty 'Im prettier than you way' she just loves makeup and considers it an art form. tumblr_inline_nl8byvYLPQ1rb2xgr.png tumblr_ntxayqOisA1t4rhclo1_250.png tumblr_npqarwIrHi1uooypto1_250.png tumblr_inline_nl8c0hLQkj1rb2xgr.png tumblr_nxl4drlCF61ulvs69o1_400.png tumblr_nw9tnct2gD1s61uc6o8_250.png tumblr_nw9tnct2gD1s61uc6o3_250.png tumblr_nxl3rltlmG1ulvs69o2_250.png tumblr_nlocnfayLK1u8lzm7o8_250.png Gallery 1ef870d831f2a9488a12a312752f0d12.jpg 5d176b476ca6bab8d5340f9e9418dedb.jpg tumblr_mt8pbuSYKC1qeg38co9_400.jpg f6a4c49faa3d81f72fed09a890b79e92.jpg tumblr_nw4ucuG03p1tkxzbgo6_1280.png tumblr_nj5h0dDL4T1qi6gxgo1_1280.jpg 842c327a7d00ccb1b9538a5ab65f4402.jpg zD5ee.jpg 1462652085934042.png tumblr_ndlpjctzQM1rm30moo2_r2_1280.jpg timthumb.jpg tumblr_ns5g04S92D1uooypto4_250.png tumblr_ns5g04S92D1uooypto5_250.png tumblr_nqw2yzNkHn1uyuotoo1_500.png tumblr_o1zpneXJeI1qkq3ido3_400.png 81d6897b2dadb4fbe3adc6386d598feb.jpg tumblr_nutn1mCCxK1qhg0obo2_500.png 803c558e524dacd5927cb0fead531c3b.jpg makeup-tips-for-redheads-nail-art-hairstyles-amp-beauty-tips-13930165384k8gn.jpg largegfee.jpg 72b0955ada722b710c79177e1929f745.jpg 6a066d01c8c0cd1bdf226f066578a760 (1).jpg 79468cfa39f308893bd19063bab46af0.jpg 518137f26f74a6613a278fd49f1cb91c.jpg Behavior/Personality Well....Tina is what you would call a total clutz and an air head. She has a heart of gold and a huge personality always willing to make new friends and put herself in other peoples business. If someone is in trouble you can bet she'll move heaven and earth to make that person happy again even if they dont want her help (Which is usually the case) She is overly positive though can have a temper to her but its pretty humorous to see. Half of the time it seems like she has noooo clue what shes doing or what the future holds for the girl but it always seems to work out in the end seemingly by pure luck or perhaps shes just not as air headed as one thinks. Shes fiercly loyal to those she cares for and stubborn when she believes whole heartedly in something showing a persistency and endurance that doesn't seem human. Though she has depth to her and isn't shallow at first glance without knowing the girl one would assume she was nothing more than a party girl who misses her classes and drinks every night until shes passed out in a gutter somewhere! Though that isn't the case (shes still a heavy party girl and does come late to classes) she simply likes to have fun and enjoys her college life not taking her academic life as seriously as she should. tumblr_nxl33k9qjQ1ulvs69o2_250.png|''Oh crap! Uh I wasn't looking at naked men!'' tumblr_nx58kf7muY1tee1sho1_1280.png|''Have no fear I brought my makeup!'' tumblr_nxl1swx6WM1ulvs69o2_400.png|''Ugh hangover...I need my coffee'' tumblr_nijqpkZFpt1qdsjjwo1_540.png|''-snores in class-'' tumblr_nhu3tnjC2d1tggwujo1_1280.jpg|''Partying as usual...'' tumblr_nxibnast8G1rx7mvfo1_500.png|'Why can't I get a text back?' Roleplay Allignment Lawful Neutral A lawful neutral character acts as law, tradition, or a personal code directs him or her. Order and organization are paramount to him or her as well. He or she may believe in personal order and live by a code or standard, or she/he may believe in order for all and favor a strong, organized government. Lawful neutral is the best alignment you can be because it means you are reliable and honorable without being a zealot. Lawful neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all freedom, choice, and diversity in society. 1. You shall not lie. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action advances law and order. 5. You shall honor legitimate authority. 6. You shall follow the law. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall not aid criminals. 9. You shall honor all oaths. 10. You shall promote unlimited order in society. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: Vigilante ''' '''College Student 'Fighting Style and abilities' Judo a modern martial art, combat and Olympic sport. Its most prominent feature is its competitive element, where the objective is to either throw or takedown an opponent to the ground, immobilize or otherwise subdue an opponent with a pin, or force an opponent to submit with a joint lock or a choke. Strikes and thrusts by hands and feet as well as weapons defenses are a part of judo. Nage-no-kata Fifteen throws, practiced both left- and right-handed, three each from the five categories of nage waza: te waza, koshi waza, ashi waza, ma sutemi waza and yoko sutemi waza. Katame-no-kata. Fifteen techniques in three sets of five, illustrating the three categories of katame waza: osaekomi waza, shime waza and kansetsu waza Kime-no-kata. Twenty techniques, illustrating the principles of defence in a combat situation, performed from kneeling and standing positions. Attacks are made unarmed and armed with a dagger and a sword. This kata utilises atemi waza, striking techniques, that are forbidden in randori. Kōdōkan goshinjutsu. The most recent recognised kata, comprising twenty-one techniques of defence against attack from an unarmed assailant and one armed with a knife, stick and pistol. This kata incorporates various jujutsu techniques such as wrist locks and atemi waza. Jū-no-kata. Fifteen techniques, arranged in three sets of five, demonstrating the principle of Jū and its correct use in offence and defence. Gō-no-kata. One of the oldest kata, comprising ten forms that illustrate the efficient use of force and resistance. Itsutsu-no-kata. An advanced kata, illustrating the principle of seiryoku zen'yō and the movements of the universe. Koshiki-no-kata. Derived from Kitō-ryū Jujutsu, this kata was originally intended to be performed wearing armour. Seiryoku Zen'yō Kokumin Taiiku. A series of exercises designed to develop the physique for judo. ''Karate Karate is now predominantly a striking art using punching, kicking, knee strikes, elbow strikes and open hand techniques such as knife-hands, spear-hands, and palm-heel strikes. Historically and in some modern styles grappling, throws, joint locks, restraints, and vital point strikes are also taught. Okinawan karate uses supplementary training known as hojo undo. This utilizes simple equipment made of wood and stone. The makiwara is a striking post. The nigiri game is a large jar used for developing grip strength. These supplementary exercises are designed to increase strength, stamina, speed, and muscle coordination. Sport Karate emphasises aerobic exercise, anaerobic exercise, power, agility, flexibility, and stress management To know Karate is "to purge oneself of selfish and evil thoughts ... for only with a clear mind and conscience can the practitioner understand the knowledge which he receives." Its believed that one should be "inwardly humble and outwardly gentle." Only by behaving humbly can one be open to Karate's many lessons. This is done by listening and being receptive to criticism. He considered courtesy of prime importance. Its said that "Karate is properly applied only in those rare situations in which one really must either down another or be downed by him." 5061216_batgirl-springs-into-action-in-batman-arkham_7df9502_m.gif tinafight2.gif harley-batgirl-fight.gif tumblr_nr6bmhMTJ61r5rk9to2_540.gif tumblr_nt5ah8u6DN1t89rpeo2_500.gif tumblr_nqz8n0ljiz1u1w094o1_540.gif pVNphPl.gif 'Acrobatic/Parkour' Acrobatics is the performance of extraordinary feats of balance, agility, and motor coordination. It can be found in many of the performing arts as well as in many sports (sporting) events, and martial arts. Acrobatics is most often associated with activities that make extensive use of gymnastic elements, such as acro dance, circus, and gymnastics, but many other athletic activities — such as ballet and diving — may also employ acrobatics. Parkour is a holistic training discipline using movement that developed from military obstacle course training. Practitioners aim to get from A to B in the most efficient way possible. This is done using only the human body and the surroundings for propulsion, with a focus on maintaining as much momentum as possible while still remaining safe. Parkour can include obstacle courses, running, climbing, swinging, vaulting, jumping, rolling, quadrupedal movement, and the like, depending on what movement is deemed most suitable for the given situation 100% Peak Human The user's bodily functions are enhanced to the pinnacle of human conditioning; therefore, the user's strength, speed, stamina, senses, agility, reflexes, accuracy, longevity, durability, intelligence, healing time, flexibility and combat skills are greatly heightened, but without any superhuman degree. Peak-humans are superior over Olympic-Level athletes and normal members of their species. They're strong enough to punch an individual through a wooden/thin metal door, break thin steel bars with their bare hands, fast enough to catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, they can exert themselves to peak capacity; therefore, eliminating build-up fatigue chemicals, producing top-endurance and lung capacity; agile enough to climb the tallest of buildings, leap to high feats into the air and distant yards; reflexive enough to quickly dodge incoming attacks and react better to fast motions, accurate enough to achieve multiple small and further distant targets, capable of living longer than the average-person, durable enough to withstand normal and superhuman physical/projectile attacks, intelligent enough to understand complex problems better than average humans, they can heal themselves in short-periods of time, flexible enough to co-ordinate their limbs perfectly and their combat skills are advanced enough to defeat large groups of enemies. tumblr_nvs0w1yqyP1u3k8gao4_400.gif tumblr_nwb0pd7HfN1twdz6wo1_500.png tumblr_nv7av4CELo1ssxc9vo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mhx6wpuegh1qf2fu4o7_500.gif tumblr_nvs0w1yqyP1u3k8gao2_1280.jpg Miss Midnight Tina takes up the identity of a vigilante known as Miss Midnight, a kick ass female super hero who fights for justice in the night! Or so she likes to believe so anyway simply doing the best she can with what shes been given. The title itself is already well known through out Heros inc, not because of her but the original Miss Midnight, a red headed female who looks a lot like Tina but a lot more mature and resolved. Because of one fateful night, Miss Midnight was heavily injured and almost lost her life because she was pregnant and her head wasn't in the game from finding out that same day. Tina happened to be there at the scene and rescued the woman from being killed and took her to her dorm. While the woman healed up Tina took her hero outfit, parading around as the vigilante and went through town playing hero. It turned out she was pretty good at it though still very much a rookie. Miss Midnight though upset Tina did this felt it was time to put up the cape and focus on the baby growing inside of her. After much thought Tina was given the costume and the identity thus becoming the New Miss Midnight. She takes her hero job VERY seriously though it might not seem like it, she adores helping people and saving the day! She isn't concieted about her abilities if anything she finds the opportunity to do something so good as this one should feel blessed. She doesn't take the citizens for granted, aiding them in any way possible and assuring their safety...to her the city people always come first! The outfit itself is made of a special kevlar and nomex microfiber mesh, superior to that of the bullt proof vest of todays age The Fibers are woven so tightly together, yet form fitting, stoping any bullet of mid grade calibur from making full penetration. The skin tight design of the suit is form fitting, allowing for ultimate free flowing movement, withouth restricting flexibilty and dexterity. The suit makes no noises even under heavy movement and even has noise reduction patterns on the soles of the feet. There is also lightlweight steel padding, in the vital areas which include, the rim of the neck, the chest, abs, and back. With padding on the outter side of the thighs. The suit has a very small fiber woven texture that vibrates when shifts in pressures occur such as real life sound poles, where the fibers will vibrate and create an equalibirum effect. Included on the suit is her utility belt (listed above with all the goods inside) that stays around full hips and is her mightiest weapons beside her trained fists. missmidnight.jpg tinanewotuf.jpg ^4590E084A5850B0386AB8215DBA5B06FD28B0C4ADA5F916E62^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg 3tina.jpg tinnt.jpg ^F7E7C892DC008E980E78ADEDF1AB6B97BD948D49315266B016^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg ttinaf.jpg tinanewpic.jpg 'Weapon of Choice (Utility Belt) *bladed projectile disc, made of solid titanium alloy *Remote control projectie disc *Reflecting vibrating disc *Exploding vibrating disc *Sonic Disc: The sonic shuriken is desinged to throw off opponents with a literal sonic boom, which expands outwards 20 feet. The force impacts the physical body with tremendous force at a close range the moment it contacts with the human body, it will literally make the frontal muscles of the body the equvillent to ground beef. This is Mach speed in the face, which ultimately shreds the muscles, and makes them usless, causing the body to be unable to be effected by the loss of movement and muscle control. Even if properly armored, or Enhanced Durability the knock back of 30 feet is still applicable. *Expanding Disc: This is a simple invention, but an effective one. The average disc length ranges from 12 to 21 cm (5–81⁄2 in) and the average weight was from 35 to 150 grams (1.2–5.4 ounces). The expanding shuriken, un-compacts itself and expands to a whoping 3 feet in length when it comes into contact with any physical body, via motion sensory. This is usually to fool enemies who beilive they've cleanly dodged the disc itself. The disc depending on how it's throw could be lethal or get rid of a limb *Magnetic Disc: These disc are simple: Magnetisim. The Disc are attracted to any sort of metal located on a person, all the way to low grad alluminum. Once it comes into contact with another type *10 smoke pellets which range 7 feet on use *10 Explosive throwing spheres *5 sticky explosive throwing spheres *3 sedative spheres which will knock someone unconscious after 2 post if not expelled *5 tear gas pellets same radius as the smoke pellets *EMP bomb which covers a 10 mile radius (last for 2 post) *rebreather which allows for purified oxygen in unpurified areas, and even stores oxygen allowing for 30 minutes in the void of space or airless areas. *Wired cable, exntending 30 feet in length, with enough tensile strength to support at least 5 tons. Has a metal grappling hook attached to the end of it, and is thin enough to carry around in her belt. This can be attached to her watch, to use as a grapple gun, or a claw like device. *5 Tracking devices which are linked to the watches gps feature. They are no bigger than a millimeter in size and cannot be seen without intensely looking at it. *First aid kit containing disinfectant spray, cloths, and bandages Allies/Enemies Heros Inc '''Background TBD " Your Story " Category:Generation 1 Category:Gri's RPC's Category:Heroes Inc